


Pridecember Day 9: Ink

by AllenTraduction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pridecember, Pridecember 2019, Tattoos, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Seto a un tatouage. Un tatouage de Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.
Kudos: 1





	Pridecember Day 9: Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pridecember Day 9: Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760684) by [Yoshistar123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshistar123/pseuds/Yoshistar123). 



"Tu as un tatouage?" fut la première question qu'Atem posa quand il vit l'encre tapissant le haut du bras de Seto.

"Eh bien, oui, évidemment, que serait-ce d'autre?" vint la réponse sarcastique, alors qu'Atem remonta doucement la manche de Seto pour révéler tout le tatouage. Il le fixa avec crainte pendant une seconde, avant que son cerveau de duelliste n'ait enregistré exactement ce que le tatouage représentait.

"La tête du Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?"

Seto eut un sourire narquois, même s'il semblait presque un peu penaud aussi. Peut-être que la conception du tatouage aurait pu être un peu plus discrète, mais il était Seto Kaiba - il a fait ce qu'il voulait. Et quoi de mieux que le tatouage pour représenter l'un de ses dragons les plus forts? Il hocha la tête en réponse à Atem.

"Pourquoi?" C'était la prochaine question d'Atem. Atem lui-même, malgré divers éléments punk et emo ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Seto voudrait se marquer comme ça. Il savait que c'était permanent, non?

"Pourquoi pas? Je serai toujours avec Blue Eyes, ils seront toujours avec moi. " Honnêtement, ce n'était qu'une partie de la raison. Seto pensait aussi que ça avait l'air cool comme l'enfer. Il avait raison.

Atem secoua la tête, tendant la main vers le tatouage. Seto s'éloigna pendant une seconde, avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait et de laisser Atem tracer les lignes de l'encre marquées sur sa peau.

"Tu es vraiment ridicule", Atem secoua de nouveau la tête, laissant sa main tomber avant de s'avancer et de prendre Seto dans ses bras.

"Je sais."


End file.
